FF Bangtan Boys Rise Of Bangtan chapter 1
by Twin Bangtan Boy ARMY
Summary: BANGTAN adalah sekelompok namja-namja tampan yang bersekolah disuatu tempat demi menutupi identitas mereka sebagai penjahat dan juga dari buronan polisi. Namun apa jadi jika salah satu murid baru mengincar nyawa mereka?


_**Rise Of Bangtan**_

Title : Rise Of Bangtan

Author : Risma & Rizka

Genre : Action, Brothership, Comedy, School of life

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : All of BTS member

Note : It's my first time to FF BTS. So I hope you be enjoy to read this Fanfic.. If you not like don't be read Okey..

Happy reading!

"Pemandangan kota Seoul dimalam hari sungguh indah ... ". Seseorang berkulit Tan bertubuh tegap berdiri di atap sebuah gedung yang memperlihatkan seluruh lampu-lampu kota Seoul pada malam hari yang memancarkan keindahan.

"ya, bahkan bintang yang terlihat pun jauh lebih indah dari hari kehari". Ujar seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah seorang yang bertubuh tegap. Menatap seluruh bagian permukaan langit diatasnya.

"Apa kita akan berhasil?". Tanya pria Tan tersebut, menoleh kesamping.

"yeah~ of Course! Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kenapa? Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu. Biasanya kaulah yang paling bersemangat!". Kening namja tampan ini berkerut melihat perubahan wajah Namja Tan tersebut.

"hufftt ... " helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Namja Tan tersebut sehingga mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih.

"Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku nantinya". Namja tampan tersebut mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh punggung sang namja Tan mengelus-ngelusnya, memberikan ketenangan.

TAP

TAP

Tap

KRIET!

"Jin Hyuuung!". Namja manis berbaju merah terang yang muncul dibalik pintu dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang mengalir, tiba-tiba berlari dan menghambur kepelukan Namja Tampan yang dipanggilnya Jin Hyung tadi.

"wae geurae? Kenapa kau menangis?". Tanya Jin—Namja tampan tersebut seraya mengusap rambut hitam legam namja yang ada dipelukannya tadi dengan wajah panik.

"Hiks ... hikss .. "

"kau diapakan lagi oleh Taehyung?". Kim Namjoo—namja berkulit Tan tersebut menghampiri keduanya dan ikut mengelus punggung Namja tersebut.

"Hiks ... V Hyung, dia mencuri Boxer merah kesayanganku dan dia menjadikan Boxerku sebagai temeng bidikan senjatanya. Dan ... Hiks ... sekarang Boxerku udah robek-robek dibuatnya ... HUUWAAA!". Adu Namja bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook yang biasa dipanggil Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jin dan Namjoo atau yang biasa dipanggil Rapmonster itu menutup mulutnya menahan diri mereka untuk tidak tertawa, atau sang adik akan semakin kesal nantinya. Sungguh kepolosan Jungkooklah yang membuat dia sering dikerjai oleh V atau Taehyung itu. Bukan hanya V saja, bahkan Anggota yang lain tak akan pernah bosan mengganggunya. Yeah~ Jungkook adalah anggota termuda dari sebuah Genk. Genk ini bukan Genk jalanan biasa yang hanya merampas duit orang. Mereka adalah Genk 'BANGTAN' yang mana meraka selalu mengimpor dan mengexpor senjata keseluruh dunia. Gank 'BANGTAN' terkenal menyeramkan dikalangan masayarat. Mereja juga sudah menjadi buronan polisi selama 6 bulan terakhir ini karena aksi kejahatan mereka yang luar biasa menakjubkan.

Genk 'BANGTAN' ini terdiri dari 7 orang berparas super duper tampan : yang pertama ada Kim Namjoo atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil RapMon sang Leader dari Gank ini, dan juga sang pemimpin yang tegas dan bertanggung jawab. Yang kedua ada Kim Seok Jin seseorang yang lembut bagaikan seorang ibu, sangat menyayangi semua membernya. Yang ketiga adalah Suga seseorang yang juga lembut serta kekanak-kanakan, menurut Suga senjata ampuhnya adalah Senyumannya. Yang keempat ada J-hope yang sangat cerewet melebihi emak-emak arisan. Yang kelima ada Jimin yang terkenal akan Abs Chocolate nya. Yang keenam ada Taehyung atau V yang satu ini susah dijelaskannya intinya cukup satu kata yaitu 'IDIOT'. Dan yang terahir si imut-imut Maknae yang paling anti bertarung, Jeon JungKook, namun jika sudah mengenai soal tugas, ia akan sangat begitu cerdik.

Dan hingga sekarang BANGTAN belum ada sedikit pun jejak mereka diketahui oleh polisi. Karena Genk ini dalam melancarkan aksinya selalu memakai topeng putih serta setelan jas hitam layaknya gengser profesional. Namun lepas dari genk tersebut mereka sebenarnya orang normal yang setiap harinya menjalankan tugas seperti halnya remaja lainnya—sekolah dan kuliah.

"Cup ... Cup ... Geurae nanti Hyung akan belikan yang baru. Warna Merah kan?". Tanya Jin. Dan diangguki senang oleh Jungkook.

************** BANGTAN****************

Jungkook jalan memasuki area gedung sekolah dengan riang sesekali terdengar siulan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sangat bahagia hari ini, karena semalam mereka melancarkan aksinya dengan sangat sukses dan berakhir dengan berpesta-pesta ria.

Jungkook terus berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju kelasnya, tak sengaja ia melewati sekumpulan Yeoja dan juga Namja yang tengah berbisik mengatakan sesuatu. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"kalian lihat berita tadi malam? Katanya Genk Bangtan muncul lagi di pusat kota Seoul dan berbuat kerusuhan disebuah Bank ... aku suka aksi mereka, mereka bisa mengelabui 1000 kawanan polisi yang bertugas". Ucap Seorang namja berambut pirang acak-acakan layaknya Lion. Namja tersebut adalah namja terpopuler seantreo sekolah karena keseringannya dihukum oleh guru dan juga gosip-gosipnya HOTnya yang selalu bertemakan 'Bangtan'. Tak ada hal lain yang ia bicarakan selain Genk Bangtan tersebut. Para siswa/i pun sangat antusias mendengar ceritanya yang menurut mereka entah dari mana ia mendapatkan berita tersebut.

"kau memulainya lagi V hyung! Akan aku adukan kau ke J-Hope Hyung supaya kau di ceramahi. Haha ... sebagai pembalasan atas robeknya Boxer ku". Gumam Jungkook yang tentunya hanya dia sendiri yang mendengarnya. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari namja berambut Lion tersebut meliriknya sekilas, dan selanjutnya ia lanjut bercerita kembali.

************** BANGTAN****************

"Aku pulaaaaang ... ". Teriak Jungkook dari teras rumahnya. Jungkook membuka sepatunya dan menaruh sepatu tersebut di rak sepatu. Dan selanjutnya ia masuk dan menelusuri rumah menerka-nerka adakah orang dirumah?

Dan saat ia menelusuri dapur, ia mendapatkan sesosok Jin yang tengah memasak. Dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyuung! Lagi masak apa?". Tanyak Jungkook imut.

"Ah! Junggie udah pulang! Hmm ... hyung lagi masak sup daging buat kita semua". Jawab Jin seraya tersenyum lembut kearah Jungkook.

"jinja? YEAY~ aku suka Sup Daging". Ucap Jungkook dengan gembira.

"ya sudah sana mandi dan ganti bajumu, kau sungguh bau~". Jin melepaskan pelukan Jungkook dan mengacak-acak rambut sang Maknae. Jungkook mengangguk dan ia pun berbalik... namun sepertinya ada yang ganjal dari rumah ini. Ia pun berinisiatif bertanya.

"Hyung ... yang lain pada kemana?". Tanya Jungkook—bingung, biasanya saat sore seperti ini rumah akan ribut layaknya pasar ikan.

"Namjoo dan Suga sedang membeli peralatan buat bertempur nanti malam, J-hope dan Jimin pergi melihat Sunset katanya. Dan V ... dia mau ajak jalan-jalan 'Lion' katanya". Jelas Jin.

"Mwo? Dia ajak jalan-jalan Lion? Boneka itu?". Tanya Jungkook heran. Dan dibalas anggukan dari Jin.

Jungkook mengelus dadanya pelan. "kenapa aku bisa punya teman aneh kayak dia". Ucap Jungkook sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah sewajarnya ia dibuat heran oleh sifat aneh V yang memang dasarnya sudah aneh mana biasa diubah lagi. Kadang Jungkook sering menemukan V tengah berbicara bersama bonekanya itu.

************** BANGTAN****************

Terlihat seluruh Genk BANGTAN tengah di sibukkan dengan makan malamnya yang telah di sajikan oleh Jin, dengan suasana tenang mereka menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing. Yang berbeda hanya Suga, ia sedari tadi terus mengelap pistolnya sesekali ia memasukkan makanan miliknya kedalam mulut.

"Bagaimana persiapannya ?". Ujar Jin disela-sela makannya.

"beres, semua persiapan senjata kita sudah selesai, dan lokasi pun sudah dipantau, kita hanya tinggal melancarkan aksi kita malam ini, aku yakin kita akan berhasil 100%". Jawab Suga sembari melemparkan senyum mautnya yang tak ada tandingannya.

"iya dong, memang sejak kapan kita tak pernah berhasil 100%?". Seru Namjoo seraya bangga mengingat keahlian mereka yang tak unjung kalah, disertai dengan anggukan dan senyum penuh kegembiraan dari yang lain sambil mengacungkan jempol, bertanda setuju dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Namjoo.

"hehehe... i-iya juga ya". Seru Suga di sertai Gummy Smilenya (again). Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun tertawa bersama dengan ceria sampai pada akhirnya...

BRAK

Tiba-tiba saja J-Hope menggebrakkan meja seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan ya bisa ditebak, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Cha~ aku sudah selesai makan, Let's Go saatnya kita beraksi BANGTAN Boys". Ujar J-Hope semangat seraya mengerpalkan tangannya diudara. Semua akhirnya kembli tersenyum dan bangun dari duduknya.

"LET'S GO". Kata mereka berbarengan.

************** BANGTAN****************

Tak tanggung tanggung mereka kali ini berhasil mendapatkan pistol paling mahal,keren,dan berbahaya – tentunya- didunia, yaitu pistol FN 57 yang menggunakan peluru dengan jenis 5,7 X 28 mm . Dan pastinya seperti biasa tidak ada satu pun polisi yang dapat melihat,atau memprediksi langkah-langkah mereka.

Kini mereka berlari sejauh mungkin dari polisi dengan menenteng pistol curian mereka dengan senyum penuh kepuasan.

"WOW! Kita dapat uang banyak nih". Ujar V sambil membuka topengnya. Ya mereka menjual semua pistol-pistol tersebut. Ya tentunya dengan penjualan ilegal.

"YEEAAAAAHHHHHHH". Teriak mereka senang.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang melihat wajah V yang sudah terlepas dari topengnya tersebut. Selanjutnya kemudian orang itu pergi dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"mereka tugasku sekarang"

************** BANGTAN****************

sekolah

V sengaja pagi-pagi sekali datang hanya untuk menceritakan tentang 'Gank Bangtan yang beraksi kembali'. Semua orang antusias mendengar termaksud kepala sekolah yang senantiasa selalu mendengar cerita V. Yeah~ bisa dibilang Kepala sekolah ini sangat mengagumi Bangtan dalam hal melancarkan aksinya. Sedangkan Jungkook yang melihat V kembali berpidato itu hanya bisa menggeleng dalam tanpa mau mengadu ke Hyungdeulnya.

BRUKK

"Oops! _Mian.. Neo Gwenchana_? ". Jungkook terjatuh dan pantatnya berhasil menyium lantai koridor sekolah. Dan sekarang Jungkook melihat ada uluran tangan, dan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"apa ada yang sakit?". Tanya seseorang yang menabrak jungkook tadi. Jungkook memerhatikan wajah namja yang menabraknya tadi. Hmm ... lumayan tampan. Tapi ... sepertinya Jungkook tidak pernah melihat namja ini sebelumnya. Walaupun Jungkook sangat pendiam, tapi dia menghafal semua jumlah, nama, dan wajah siswa/i yang bersekolah disini. Kata Rapmon sih untuk mewaspadai adanya kejanggalan disekitar mereka nantinya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "gwenchana".

"kau siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya". Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"owh aku murid pindahan dari Osaka. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Myungsoo". Namja itu—Myungsoo mengulurkan tangan bermaksud berkenalan. Dan Jungkook menyambut uluran tangan Myungsoo.

"Choneun Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook imnida. Bagapseumnida". Ucap Jungkoook.

"oh ya aku mau bertanya, itu rame-rame ngapain ya?". Tunjuk Myungsoo kearah V yang tengah bergosip ria dan juga terdapat kepala sekolah yang sudah teriak-teriak tidak jelas karena mendengar gosip yang V sampaikan.

"O ... itu hal biasa... pasti saat kau bersekolah disini nanti kau akan melihat pemandangan seperti itu setiap paginya. Mereka selalu membicarakan perampok berkelas—Bangtan itu". Jelas Jungkook.

"owh ya, kamu terlihat buru-buru tadi, mau kemana?". Tanya Jungkook.

"oh gini ... tadi aku keruang kepala sekolah, dan katanya kepala sekolah tidak ada diruangannya dan mereka memberi tahuku kepala sekolah lagi 'berkumpul' bersama murid-murid. Jadi ya ... saat aku lihat ada murid-murid berkumpul disitu, aku berfikir pasti kepala sekolah ada disitu.

"kalau begitu, kau samperin aja tuh disana kepala sekolahnya". Tunjuk Jungkook.

"geurom... kalau gitu aku kesana dulu ya... Annyeong!". Myungsoo melambaikan tangannya kearah Jungkook dan dibalas lambaian serta senyuman manis dari Jungkook.

BUK

Namun saat Myungsoo berjalan tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda terjatuh dan tentunya Jungkook melihatnya, ia memungut benda tersebut dan berniat mengembalikannya kepada anak baru tersebut, namun urung saat ia melihat dengan jelas suatu lambang yang terbentuk disana, matanya mulai bergerak gelisah, ia menggenggam erat-erat benda tersebut ... Mereka sedang diambang bahaya!

Disisi lain Myungsoo jalan menghampiri kerumunan murid hendak menyapa sang kepala sekolah. Namun ia urungkan niatnya itu saat ia melihat sesosok yang ia incar-incar tengah bercerita diantara kerumunan murid. Ia pun mengembangkan senyum kemenangannya.

"I Got You"

************** BANGTAN****************

Pelajaran dimulai. Oh jangan lupakan murid baru bernama Kim Myungsoo itu ternyata satu kelas dengan Jungkook beserta V. Karena halnya Jungkook malas berurusan dengan 'orang aneh' ia lebih memilih pindah ketempat duduk kosong disebelah anak baru—Myungsoo. Agar mudah memastikan sesuatu yang mengganjal baginya.

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Jimin—sang guru taekwando datang memasuki kelas.

"Annyeong Hasseyo... selamat pagi semua...". sapa seorang Jimin dengan senyum ceria nan manis milikya. Oh jangan lupakan tubuh atletisnya serta abs chocolate nya yang membuat Jimin terkesan COOL.

"Selamat pagi Saem". Balas Murid-murid dengan antusias.

"kita hari ini ada praktik untuk Taekwando dalam melemahkan lawan. Jadi kalian ganti baju semua dan kita ke lapangan. Eittss ... tunggu dulu sepertinya ada wajah baru dikelas ini ... ayo perkenalkan dirimu". Ujar Jimin mempersilahkan Myungsoo memperkenalkan diri.

Myungsoo bangun dari duduknya. Semua mata sekarang tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali V, yang merasa sedari tadi terus ditatap oleh anak baru tersebut sejak awal murid itu masuk ke kelas. Ia merasa ganjal dengan murid tersebut.

"Annyeong Hasseyo, Choneun Kim Myungsoo Imnida, Bagabseumnida". Disertai dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan dan matanya – masih – menatap V. Seakan-akan senyuman itu ditujukan kepada V.

************** BANGTAN****************

Myungsoo terus melawan Jimin tiada hentinya. Dan sepertinya myungsoo sudah sangat ahli dalam hal lawan melawan. Namun bukan Jimin namanya jika ia langsung menyerah. Menurut Jimin, Myungsoo adalah murid yang tangguh.

.

.

"nih". Jungkook menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke arah Myungsoo. Dan Myungsoo menerima dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman.

"Gomawo".

"walaupun berbadan kecil ternyata kau cukup tangguh juga ya? Kau tau? Kau pemecah rekor". Mendengar Jungkook menyebut 'pemecah rekor' Myungsoo menghentikan meminum minumannya. Dan menatap Jungkook dengan memasang expresi seolah bertanya 'ma-sud-nya?'

"kau tau? Selama ini belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan Jimin Songsaem, karena tubuhnya yang begitu berotot, jadi orang-orang takut dengannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat baik dan lucu". Jelas jongkook seraya tersenyum melihat Jimin disebrang sana tampak menahan kesakitan akibat pukulan 'lumayan keras' yang diberikan oleh Myungsoo tadi.

"Myungsoo! Kau dipanggil Jimin Songsaem keruangannya, sekarang!". Ucap V. Myungsoo yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, langsung berlari menuju keruangan Jimin. Meninggalkan V dan Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap V menyelidik. "apa benar Jimin hyung memanggil Myungsoo?". Dan dihadiahi senyuman oleh V. "tidak, aku bohong".

Jungkook hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya melihat V yang seenak dengkulnya merusak rencana Jungkook. Jungkook juga merutuki, kenapa V bisa satu sekolah dengan orang yang sudah kelewat waras ini.

"tumben sekali kau cepat akrab dengan 'orang baru'?". Tanya V , seraya menaruh bokongnya ke kursi yang diduduki Myungsoo tadi.

"tidak juga, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal darinya". Jawaban Jungkook membuat V mengerutkan alisnya hingga kedua alis itu pun bertemu.

"apa itu?". Jungkook menerawang kedepan, dan selanjutnya ia menoleh kesamping. Dan...

"WEEEK ... mau tau aja". Ucap Jungkook sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Jungkook sangat tau, V orang tidak suka ada yang mengejek-ngejek atau memeletkan lidah kearahnya. Dan untuk selanjutnya Jungkook berlari menghindari singa yang akan mengamuk itu.

"YAK! KELINCI! MAU KEMANA KAUUUU ... "

************** BANGTAN****************

Semuanya kini tampak bergabung menghabiskan makan malam lezat yang dibuatkan jin dan J-Hope untuk mereka semua. Semuanya tampak lahap karena kelaparan. Dan V sangking laparnya ia memasukkan 3 lembar sawi dan juga 4 potong kecil danging ia masukkan sekaligus kedalam mulutnya. Utuk kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk akibat ulahnya sendiri. Dan Suga buru-buru memberi minum kepada V agar sedikit baikan. LOL

"oh iya, Hyungdeul aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan". Ucap Jungkook, melihat raut wajah serius jungkook, mereka menghentikan makan malam sejenak dan serius juga memandang Jungkook.

"apa itu junggie~ katakan kepada kami". Ujar J-hope yang tidak sabaran. Dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain. Kecuali V yang sedang meminum minumannya yang entah kapan habisnya.

DUG

Jungkook menaruh benda diatas meja yang ia temukan tadi pagi saat disekolah. Benda yang bergambarkan logo polisi tersebut membuat seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu berhasil membuat kening mereka berkerut. Kecuali V yang tetap melanjutkan aksi meminum air nya

"Myungsoo—murid baru disekolahku yang memiliki ini". Dan ...

BYUUURR ...

V menyemburkan air yang ada dimulutnya kewajah Rap Monster yang duduk tepat didepannnya. "MWO? MYUNGSOO? SPY? Anak baru itu maksudmu?". Jungkook mengangguk.

BRUKK

Rap monster menggerpak mejanya. " V Kau tau, apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap wajahku?". Ucap Rap monster dengan nada yang ... I can't explain this on a word.

Semuanya melihat Kewajah Rap monster. Dan hampir semuanya membekap mulut mereka menahan tawa. Bagaimana tidak tertawa? Lihatlah wajah Rap Monster sekarang ini dengan air yang terus yang menetes dari wajahnya dan daun sawi yang berserakan diwajah kusam Rap monter.

"Oops! Sorry Hyung! Tadi kebablasan. Heheh ... "

"apa benar Myungsoo itu seorang polisi?". Tanya Jimin. Dan betapa menyedihkannya Rap Monster, lihat bahkan tidak satu pun ada yang mau menolong atau bahkan membantunya untuk enjewer telinga V. Mereka lebih mementingkan murid baru tersebut dari pada Wajahnya—yang menurut Rap monter udah kelewat Tampan 0.0

"yeah~ aku yakin sekali ... dia polisi yang sedang mencari-cari informasi tentang 'BANGTAN'".

TBC

Thank's for Reading, i hope you always be happy to read my post ...

Please, coment it...

I very need your coment and your advice...

Annyeong...^^


End file.
